Family
by Inkognito97
Summary: It was not easy being the father of three boys, Qui-Gon decided while he tried to bring his youngest child to calm down enough so that he would sit down and eat. Anakin was barely in kindergarten. He was exhausting and needed constant attention. Qui-Gon didn't remember Xanatos or Obi-Wan ever being like this.. Part 6 of the ABC of Obi-Wan Kenobi


AN: Sadly I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters. I only borrow then and play with them.

All mistakes are my own.

* * *

Family

It was not easy being the father of three boys, Qui-Gon decided while he tried to bring his youngest child to calm down enough so that he would sit down and eat.

Anakin was barely in kindergarten. He was exhausting and needed constant attention. Qui-Gon didn't remember Xanatos or Obi-Wan ever being like this, but then again, Tahl had still been with them back then. Speaking of which, where were the two teenagers? Xanatos was surely having classes and after that he would probably go to his friends. Qui-Gon sighed, the boy hated him for some unknown reason. It's not that Qui-Gon did something to him. Granted, he hadn't that much time for his sons right now, since he had to work most of the day, but that wasn't the reason for Xanatos' dismissive behaviour, Qui-Gon knew that. He also knew that it had started quite some time after Anakin's birth, so it couldn't be the hatchling's fault either. Now that he thought about it, Xanatos rebellious streak had started around the time Obi-Wan went to his brother's school.

Another sigh escaped the middle aged man, he seemed to do that a lot lately. The real troublemaker was Obi-Wan, for the boy always got into fights with others. The tall man got the proof every day, when the ginger haired boy returned home with another injury. And Qui-Gon didn't know what to do about it anymore. He felt suddenly old and broken. Maybe he should just have given the boys to their mother. Tahl would probably not have such problems.

The long haired man was brought out of his musing by the front door being shut, which meant that his ginger haired troublemaker was finally home. Qui-Gon waited patiently all the while doing his best to bring Anakin to eat his vegetables, but Obi-Wan didn't enter or exclaimed that he was home as he usual did.

Curiously the single father decided if it was save to leave Anakin alone for a minute to look after Obi-Wan or if he had to clean the kitchen again when the young boy was left alone. Then again, when had been the last time he had cleaned the kitchen?

Shaking his head he brought the food out of Anakin's reach and stood up to look in the hallway, where he was greeted by an unusual sight.

Xanatos was standing in the middle of the hallway, with Obi-Wan resting on his back and his black hair wet from the rain. He was trying to put his key on its place in the bowl on the commode, without dropping his younger brother. Their bags were already sitting on the floor, in the middle of the way.

Not knowing what to say, Qui-Gon began with, "You are early…" Normally the black haired boy with the circular scar on his check - he had got it from a snowball fight with Obi-Wan and their friends - would visit a friend after school and now that Qui-Gon looked at the clock, he was surprised that his eldest was not in his classes.

Xanatos gave his father a cold stare, "Really? That's all you've got to say?" he snapped.

Qui-Gon blinked, "What… what happened?" He finally asked.

Xanatos snorted and walked past him, right into Obi-Wan's small room. Qui-Gon had made sure that every boy had his own room, that was the least he could do for them. Every one of them should have his own personal space, where they can be undisturbed.

Dumbly the tall man followed and watched as Xanatos laid his little brother gently onto the bed. The black haired male then pulled out his younger brother's boots and jacket, before pulling the blanket over small shoulders. Qui-Gon was beginning to worry, the ginger haired boy had not even stirred during the whole procedure.

"What happened?" he asked with more urgency, while the black haired teenager patiently put away Obi-Wan's belongings. "He didn't get into another fight, did he?"

"No!" Xanatos yelled but immediately grimaced and looked at his brother. Petting the ginger hair a last time, the lanky male left his brother's room and stirred his father out of it as well, before closing the door behind them. Before the older male could say anything else, Xanatos was whirling back to face him. The teenager was about a head smaller than his father, but that didn't hinder the proud make to glare daggers at the long haired police officer.

"It's always Obi-Wan's fault with you, isn't it?" he hissed.

"Watch your tone young man," Qui-Gon threatened.

"Or what? Will you start blaming me for everything too?" he snorted in disgust, "Do you even care about us or does your world circle only around your work?"

Before Qui-Gon could reply anything, another voice interrupted, "Daddy?" Anakin was standing in the doorway looking up with sad and worried eyes at the taller men.

"Hey buddy," Xanatos greeted the family's hatchling, his previous attitude completely changed.

"Xani!" the youngest member of the Jinn family exclaimed happily and ran towards the now kneeling teenager. Qui-Gon winced inwardly, he knew that Xanatos didn't like to be called like this, he had experienced this himself. But to his surprise, Xanatos' just smiled and took the smaller boy into his arms.

"Are you mad at daddy?" Anakin asked innocently.

"No, I am not mad at daddy…" it had been ages since Xanatos called his father anything like this and this revelation hurt, "we just had a disagreement."

"What's a disag-… a dis-… that what you said."

"A disagreement is when two people do not have the same opinion," he explained patiently.

"Is that bad?"

Xanatos shook his head, "No, adults do that sometimes… hey, how about you go to your room and chose a game, I will follow you as soon as dad and I talked and then we play something. How does that sound?"

"Yippee!" was the only answer the teen got, before Anakin was already dashing towards his room.

"Xanatos-"

"He got hit by a ball during sport... he was knocked out with a bleeding nose and he wouldn't wake, so the teacher decided to call an ambulance. I think they sedated him I the hospital, because of the pain. They decided to let him go however after they made absolutely sure that he had no concussion… that and I might have argued with them…" his eyes narrowed and his tone became angry again, "Just so you now, they fetched me out of my classes, in the middle of an exam because YOU couldn't be reached!"

Qui-Gon didn't know what to retort to that. Xanatos snorted in disgust. "I… I forgot my phone back in the headquarters..."

"Of course you did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you always have a pitiful excuse. No, now I am talking!" he interrupted the older man, who had opened his mouth, "Don't you get it? You are NEVER there when we need you. You can NEVER be reached when something happened. When you don't want us then call Thal and send us away, I've no problem with that and don't you deny that you would ever do that. I heard you talking with your friend about sending Obi-Wan to her and just so you know, I won't stay here when you send him away and I will make sure Anakin will come with us too. I am going to make your life a living hell if you only so much as try to break us apart!"

Qui-Gon could only blink in surprise at the unusual outburst. He didn't doubt Xanatos' words for one second, the boy was HIS son after all. Yet the adult didn't quite know what to make of them. He should scold Xanatos for speaking like this with him, but shouldn't he also be proud that the boys were so close?

"You are pathetic," said Xanatos completey furious and shoved the older male out of his way to keep his promise with Anakin. "At least tell me that you remembered his birthday tomorrow."

"Eh…"

Xanatos glowered darkly at the taller man, "And you call yourself our father." With that the teen turned away and vanished in the hatchling's room, leaving Qui-Gon feeling guilty and saddened in the hallway. It hurt, every time he and Xanatos had an argument, it hurt. And somehow there was nothing they could do about it. His friend Mace had told him that it was just puberty in its glory, but Qui-Gon knew the problem ran deeper and it was like a knive to the chest to know that HE was the problem.

On silent feet Qui-Gon tiptoed towards his son's closed door and carefully opened it to peek inside. Obi-Wan was still buried under the blankets and deeply asleep. He hesitated a moment, but then stepped inside and kneeled next to his sleeping child. Only now did he notice the tape over the boy's nose. A weary and tired sigh escaped Qui-Gon while he gently brushed strands of ginger hair out of a young face.

A pair of lips kissed a freckled cheek and immediately the boy wrinkled up his nose due to Qui-Gon's scratchy beard. A small smile appeared on the older male's face and he slowly stood back.

"We are going to figure something out, hm…" it was a private promise, but one Qui-Gon would do anything to keep. With that in mind, he left the room of the still twelve year old.

Obi-Wan awoke when something heavy landed on him and when he was surrounded by comfortable warmth and a familiar smell. He carefully peeked through half lidded eyes, but his vision was blocked by long brown hair.

"Good morning sunshine, the earth says hello," something soft yet scratchy touched his cheek and the teenager tried to wriggle away from it, but to no avail. He was held in a pair of strong arms.

"Dad!" the ginger haired boy protested, which earned him a deep chuckle, before his father rubbed his face against his freckled chin. It tickled and couldn't help himself but shriek undignified, "No, Dad! Somebody help me!"

"Obi-Wan," another voice exclaimed from the door, which Qui-Gon identified as Xanatos' voice, "Don't worry little brother, I am going to put you out of your misery."

Not a moment later, a third body landed on the pair on the bed. Qui-Gon's air was knocked out of his lungs, when his eldest landed on him and Obi-Wan groaned loudly.

"I thought you wanted to help me, not squish me further."

Xanatos chuckled, "Squished Obi-Wan for breakfast… sound pretty good to me."

"What's going on here… can't sleep," a groggy voice yawned and three pairs of eyes landed on dishevelled looking figure of Anakin. He was rubbing his eyes tiredly with his right hand and his left arm clutched the little stuffed version of Qui-Gon.

Said man distantly remembered Anakin crying every night for about two weeks, because he didn't want to go on class trip with his little group in kindergarten. Qui-Gon had been about to cancel Anakin's attendance, when Obi-Wan had entered Anakin's room one night and brought a small version of their father. Anakin had immediately been in love with it and eventually agreed to go on the trip, if his 'stuffy and less scratchy daddy' would come with him. Later that night, the single father had asked the ginger head where he had got the doll from and to his astonishment, Obi-Wan had revealed that he had made it himself. He was highly embarrassed by the praise he got, but there was also a happy and fond smile from him.

Xanatos' voiced brought the long haired male out of his musing, "Have you forgotten, it's Obi's birthday."

"Of course I haven't," Anakin was pouting, but then his expression turned bright, "Wait, will there be cake?"

Three pairs of eyes landed on Qui-Gon, who cleared his throat, "Well, I don't have a cake, but I have lots of PANcakes, so…" he trailed off and Anakin shouted happily. The teenagers' eyes lit up as well, even though they refrained from shouting out their happiness.

Eventually Xanatos got up from his two victims, "Well Ani, let's get ready so we can eat."

"Yes!" the two of them left the room.

"Thanks Dad," a small voice said.

Qui-Gon smiled and sat back up, "Everything for my little sunshine." He received a bright smile for that.

And normally Obi-Wan was the sunshine of the family. He was always bright and happy and more often than not had a sarcastic or funny remark on his tongue. Thanks to his Scottish accent, which he had gotten from Tahl, you couldn't even be mad at him, when he teased you. Normally Obi-Wan could easily rival the brightest and warmest sun in summer. Currently however, winter had his grip around the boy and Qui-Gon desperately hoped that this was just an early phase of puberty.

Xanatos was the complete difference from Obi-Wan. The eighteen year old resembled a grey and dark cloud on the sky. Always ready to let it rain or even to let thunder loose on the earth. The 'earth' was in most cases Qui-Gon and sometimes it really hurt to be struck by a lightning bolt, but better him than one of the other boys. The single father fondly remembered their last Halloween, when Xanatos had refused to dress up. Obi-Wan had said that this had been the best, scariest and ugliest costume he had ever worn. When Xanatos had been finished with him, the ginger haired boy had looked like a bloody front singer of a death metal band. The blood was fake of course. That had been the best Halloween pictures since they started to go from house to house.

Last but not least there was Anakin and the blond resembled an energetic whirlwind. He was everywhere at once and there seemed to be no stopping him. He also left a trail of chaos in his wake, which most of the time Obi-Wan cleaned away, because Xanatos was not there and Qui-Gon was trying to calm the energetic six year old down. The long haired man just hoped that, when Anakin visited primary school next year, he could become calmer.

Qui-Gon watched fondly as Obi-Wan rose into a sitting position, stretching and yawning behind his hand.

"How is your nose?" the single father asked and gently ran his thumb over the tape that still glued tightly to his child's face.

"It hurts a bit, but it's alright otherwise," he hesitated, "the doctor said it's slightly broken, but should heal fine by itself. I am glad Xanatos managed to bring the doctors to let me go."

"I am glad to, little one…" he straightened up and his face turned serious. Obi-Wan quizzically stared up at him. "I know this is your birthday little one, but I think we need to talk."

Obi-Wan looked perplexed and also slightly worried. Qui-Gon ignored both and grabbed the teenagers head in his hands, so that his blue-green eyes were looking at the older male. "Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon began, "I don't know how often I already told you this, but when you see a ball flying towards your face, you dodge."

The teenager blinked a few times, but then started laughing, "But Dad, I dodged the ball… at least the first one." Qui-Gon shook his head in amusement. "Besides, I always wanted to look more like you…" he let the sentence trail off.

"Brat," Qui-Gon laughed and pulled the smaller frame into an embrace. The teenager rested his head against his father's chest and returned the hug, a content smile on his features. "Happy Birthday my little sunshine."

The father and son pair soon went into the kitchen, where Xanatos and Anakin were already waiting. The former greeted his little brother with some painkillers and the instruction to take one now and one before he went to sleep.

Obi-Wan did so without complaint and after that, the small family enjoyed their time together.

"Obi…" Anakin was getting impatient, what amused the other three males greatly, for it should be Obi-Wan who was anxious to get his presence. Yet the ginger haired teenager was the definition of serenity right now.

"How about you give Obi-Wan your gift first?" Qui-Gon suggested and the hatchling nodded vigorously before dashing away.

"He is more excited than you are…" Xanatos grumbled and Obi-Wan shrugged sheepishly.

The blonde whirlwind came running back into the kitchen and jumped onto his brother's lap, who allowed it. "Watch his nose," Xanatos reminded, but Anakin wasn't listening anymore. He eagerly handed the older male a piece of paper. On it was a carefully drawn picture of their family. It was no great masterpiece, but good drawn for a five year old. Obi-Wan gave their little hatchling one if his brightest and honest smiles. Tahl had once said that he would break a lot of hearts with that smile and Qui-Gon already dreaded the day when he would have to fight off all the admires.

"That's a great gift, thank you Ani... we can find a place to hang it later, alright?"

Right now Anakin's smile was rivalling Obi-Wan's. The older boy patiently listened to Anakin's explanation of how and when he had done it and always nodded at the right points, all the while eating his pancakes. The blond hatchling would only stop talking, when Obi-wan offered him a bite of his pancakes.

After they had finished eating, Xanatos stood up and grinned, "My turn."

"You just don't want to help clean up this mess," Obi-Wan joked, which earned him a wink of his brother.

"One of these days..." Qui-Gon mumbled to himself and cleaned the table himself, since Anakin was more than content to stay still on his brother's lap. Obi-Wan had always that effect on the whirlwind and even though other parents would shake their head about it, sometime the single father dumped the little devil in Obi-Wan's room. Normally this was no problem as long as Anakin had something to play with, which Qui-Gon always provided, but at least Anakin was not making any more chaos or noise then.

Xanatos returned as soon as Qui-Gon was finished. The single father didn't comment on it, but he saw Obi-Wan giving Xanatos a pointed glare, which the older teen answered with one of his prominent shrugs. In some aspect, Obi-Wan was just more mature than his brother.

"Here you go," the dark haired male handed Obi-Wan a small wrapped package. You didn't need to open the painfully pink and sparkling paper to know that it was a book. The ginger haired male grimaced at the wrapping, while Xanatos threw his head back and laughed loud.

"What's so funny?" Anakin asked innocently.

"It's nothing..." Obi-Wan mumbled.

"You should have seen the face of the shop assistant, when I asked him to wrap it up like this for my little brother."

"I don't understand what's wrong," Anakin was on the edge of throwing a tantrum again.

Qui-Gon was already halfway through the kitchen to pick the blond boy up, but Obi-Wan interfered by saying, "Xani is just mean to poor shop assistants."  
The blonde's eyes went wide, "Why would he do that?"

"Because it's fun and now open it already," the lanky teenager leaned forward, placing his elbows in the table.

"Do I have to expect another 'surprise'?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically, but turned to open the gift with Anakin's help of course.

It turned out to be a book about a science-fiction adventure with warriors of the light, who were fighting dark beings with strange powers to protect the galaxy. It sounded rather overdone to Qui-Gon's ears, but Obi-Wan seemed to like it.

"Thanks Xan," he suddenly looked unsure to his older brother. The dark haired teenager rolled his eyes and tilted his head before tapping with his forefinger on his cheek. Immediately Obi-Wan's face brightened and he gave his brother a quick peek on his cheek, followed by an enthusiastic Anakin.

"I hope you enjoy it," Xanatos winked.

"Are there pictures in it?" the hatchling suddenly asked.

The teenagers exchanged an amused glance over blonde locks. "No silly, there aren't," the eldest said.

Anakin's brows furrowed, "Who would want to read without pictures?"

"But Ani," Obi-Wan began gentle, "you can imagine the pictures on your own." The blonde's face mirrored his sceptic thoughts.

"It's like a movie inside your head," Qui-Gon offered.

"Really?" the heads nodded in unison, "can you read something to me then?"

Blue eyes shone brightly up at Obi-Wan, "Sure... how about I read you something, before you go to sleep? This way you might dream about it." Anakin nodded eagerly at the prospect of getting a bedtime story.

"Well," Qui-Gon cleared his throat and sat back on his vacated chair. Three pairs of eyes landed on him, one of them sceptic. "My present is not really... here." Xanatos and Anakin's brows furrowed. The eldest's in anger, and Anakin's in confusion. Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Qui-Gon may have confused the dates and would have forgotten his sunshine's birthday until it had been almost too late, but luckily he took care of presents soon enough. "In fact we have to drive about an hour until we reach it..." and with that he pulled out a group ticket for a special space exhibition he knew Obi-Wan had wanted to visit. The ginger haired teenager could bring five friends with him.

"You didn't!" Obi-Wan was not the only one who was shocked.

"Oh, but I think I did," he barely kept himself from grinning.

Obi-Wan gently yet firmly gave Anakin to Xanatos, who shot his brother an evil glare, before launching himself at Qui-Gon. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Maybe it was a strange gift, but Obi-Wan loved it and the single father had no doubt that his son's friends would enjoy it as well.

It was great luck that Obi-Wan's birthday had fallen on a Saturday. This way it could be spent together by the whole family. Even Xanatos had nothing else to do, he was probably mild-mannered due to the fact that Qui-Gon HAD a present for his son. The dark haired teenager only excused himself, when it was Anakin's bedtime. Obi-Wan had kept his promise and read something to the youngest member of their chaotic family. Qui-Gon had joined them at one point, mimicking some of the characters' voices. Eventually Obi-Wan stopped and drowsy eyes looked at him while Qui-Gon tucked his youngest in.

"Got your cuddly toy?" he asked.

Anakin nodded and yawned, snuggling deeper into the cushions. "You know, one of the heroes in the book sounds just like you, Obi."

"Oh, I didn't notice."

"Yes," another yawn, "the one with the teacher..." Anakin's breathing evened out and he was fast asleep. Quietly the two older males stepped out of the room and carefully closed the door.

Qui-Gon turned to Obi-Wan, "You have taken your pills, haven't you?"

"Yes, before meal." The long haired man nodded in approval. Obi-Wan then wished his father good night and vanished into his own room, probably to continue reading.

Qui-Gon carefully parked his car in front of the school, always keeping an eye on students and parents alike.

"Thank you for driving us to school," Obi-Wan thanked and gave his father a quick peek on his cheek.

"Thanks," Xanatos grumbled and got out of the backseat. The ginger haired teenager gave his father an apologetic smile.

"Have a good day and be careful."

"Yes Dad," the teenager had already opened the passenger door and was halfway out of the car, when he was tackled by a brown haired girl. With a grunt, Obi-Wan and his attacker fell back on the seat.

"Bant," Obi-Wan panted out and hugged his friend back.

"Obi, I am sooo glad to see you alright. You had us worried there."

"Bant's right, Obi," another voice sounded and a moment later a face appeared in the open door. "Morning, Mister Jinn."

"Garen," Qui-Gon greeted. He had allowed his sons' friends to call him by his first name, but Garen liked it this way better and the single father was fine by that.

Another male appeared. He was leaning heavily on Garen's back, but seemed to ignore the other male's discomfort. "Yo Obi, hey Obi's dad."

"Nice to see you too, Quinlan," Obi-Wan waved as much as it was possible with Bant still hugging him to death.

"Wow, you look exactly like me now," the boy with African roots sounded genuinely satisfied and pointed at the tape he was spotting over his nose. Qui-Gon suspected that he did not actually need it, but that it was just placed there to look... different. A normal parent would have died of shock, when he knew what kind of friends Obi-Wan had, but Qui-Gon guiltily remembered how he and Mace had been.

"He is lucky that he doesn't," Garen said and pushed his friend off of his back.

"Hey!"

"Would you two idiots, please move aside? I want to greet Obi too, you know," the slightly annoyed voice of Siri Tachi sounded. Almost immediately the two boys moved their bickering somewhere else. Meanwhile Bant had let go enough so that Obi-Wan could properly breathe again.

Siri examined her friend's face carefully. "You look better without it," she finally concluded.

"Thanky you Siri... I guess."

"Is it broken?" Bant cut in.

"Only slightly... I was lucky."

Bant nodded in thought and Obi-Wan even allowed her prodding, even though it hurt quite a lot. Qui-Gon distantly remembered that Bant wanted to become a doctor since her father had passed away.

"Hey Obi, I was wondering... do you have something to eat?"

"Reeft!" Bant exclaimed scandalised, "Is this all you have to say?"

"Well, I'm hungry..."

Obi-Wan laughed and Qui-Gon was happy that his son was happy. Eventually the ginger haired male even managed to get out of the car and the little group waved Qui-Gon goodbye and entered school.

Qui-Gon sighed and impatiently drummed with his fingers on the steering wheel. He had decided to pick up Obi-Wan from school, before he went to retrieve Anakin. It was his free day and he also had decided to try and figure out what always caused Obi-Wan to come back home injured.

He looked once more on the clock that showed that his son was already thirty minutes late. He had double checked his son's timetable and he was absolutely sure that he hadn't missed the ginger haired teenager. He had only seen Siri and Reeft walk to the bus stop and how Garen was picked up by his parents. But from Obi-Wan, Bant and Quinlan, there was no trace. Finally having enough, Qui-Gon turned the key and pulled it out before getting out of the car. With long strides he covered the ground and entered the large building. He would just let Obi-Wan be called by the secretary, no matter how embarrassing his son would find it.

He was about to round another corner, when he was stopped by the sound of crying. It sounded awfully familiar and the tall man carefully peeked around the wall. He immediately spotted his son, who was holding Bant, who was crying her heart out against his chest. Quinlan was sitting on Bant's other side and rubbed her back soothingly.

"Why, why is this happening?" Bant sobbed.

The two boys exchanged a sad look over her head, "I don't know Bant..."

"It's not fair!"

"No, it isn't," Quinlan replied darkly. Distantly wondered what had happened to the normally cheerful girl.

"Bant..." Obi-Wan sighed, "I know this is hard, but you cannot give up hope just like this. Your Mom has just caught a minor illness, she is going to pull through."

"Obi is right Bant, it will not end like it did with your father."

The girl shook her head, "No! No... you don't understand. They said Dad is going to be alright too and then he...If she dies, I have nobody..."

"Bant-" Quinlan tried, but was interrupted by the girl, who had pushed away from Obi-Wan, "You wouldn't understand, you still have both parents."

Quinlan was biting his lips, but Obi-Wan's expression turned unreadable, "No, I have not."

Something in Qui-Gon's chest hurt, when he heard the way Obi-Wan said this.

Bant's eyes went wide in shock and she buried her face back in her friend's chest, who hesitantly raised his arms to encircle her, "I'm sorry Obi, I didn't mean it like this."

Quinlan's brow was furrowed, "Wait, I thought you still had contact with your mother?"

Qui-Gon was shocked. He didn't know Obi-Wan had still contact with Tahl... did Xanatos had contact with her too?

"I do..." Obi-Wan's reply was shaken and the single father knew he was fighting his tears. "She kept insisting that... that I should come to her, because... because Dad is incapable of raising us."  
"What did you say? Did she ask Xanatos the same question?" Qui-Gon silently thanked Quinlan for asking his questions.

"Xanatos, well, I think he thought about it, but I refused. Xanatos eventually refused too... I know he wants to go somewhere else... wants to see the world, but he doesn't want to leave Anakin and me either. I... I think that's why he is so mad with Dad right now... he thinks Dad cannot take proper care of Anakin and me alone, so..." he trailed off.

"So he refused too," Quinlan concluded.

"Y...yes. She said she is going to go to court and bring an action against Dad so that she can get sole custody on raising us. Well, on Anakin and me that is... Xanatos doesn't it anymore," he took a shaky breath, "I don't want to leave... I want to stay here, with you and Dad!"

"Obi... we are so sorry. Is there anything we can do?"

"It's alright Bant," Qui-Gon was astonished how easily Obi-Wan could still smile. "Everything is going to be alright, remember?"

She nodded weakly. "Yeah," Quinlan started, "and if not, we and the group run away... we could be a rocker gang and travel through the country, leaving fear and chaos in our wakes."

"Quin..." Obi-Wan said, but Bant was chuckling.

"Obi in tight leather jeans..." she mused. Quinlan laughed and Obi-Wan looked absolutely terrified at the thought.

Qui-Gon leaned heavily against the wall and let himself slit to the ground. Tears were forming in his eyes. He hadn't know that his sons still had contact with their mother and even if, what could he have done? He sighed. He tried everything to be a good father, to give his sons everything he could, but apparently it just was not enough. He should finally face it, he was a bad father and the children would be better off with Tahl. He should never have taken them away from their mother. Everything was his fault!

"Look who we have got here," a nasty sounding voice brought Qui-Gon's attention back to the here and now. The police officer in him was shouting that something bad was going to happen, to the single father quickly wiped away the few tears that had escaped his treacherous eyes and stood back up. "If this isn't Oafy-Wan and his little friends..."

Qui-Gon glance around the corner, only to be greeted by the sight of three bulky looking boys standing in front if his son and his son's friends. The long haired man immediately recognizes the boy, who had spoken. His name was Bruck Chun and his father was some rich snob, who thought that he was more important than others, too bad that Qui-Gon's unit had found evidence that could easily bring Mister Chun behind prison bars for quite some years. The silver haired Bruck was flanked by two mindless companions. The way they were holding themselves and the way Obi-Wan and his friend tensed, could only mean trouble.

"Bruck," Obi-Wan replied coldly.

"Aww, what's up, is poor Bant crying?" Bruck said, causing the apes behind him to laugh.

Obi-Wan's expression turned angry and he was gently pushing Bant away. Quinlan's eyes

were also fixed on Bruck. "Leave Bant alone!" Obi-Wan demanded.

"Oh, do you hear that boys? Little Oafy-Wan wants to protect his girlfriend. Tell me, what do you want to do? Cry and beg that I may go?" The three boys laughed cruelly and Qui-Gon silently crept closer.

Obi-Wan and Quinlan had both stood up from the bench and both were standing right between Bant and the three troublemakers. The girl was obviously afraid of what was going to happen.

"Wow, did you learn that sentence in kindergarten or were you actually able to form it yourself?" Quinlan provoked and Qui-Gon winced inwardly. This was a very bad idea. Apparently he was not the only one who thought so. "Quin!" Obi-Wan hissed.

Bruck's eyes narrowed in anger, "If I am finished with you, you would wish you could still form a single letter!" He turned his gaze towards Obi-Wan, "Nice tape by the way, I am going to make sure that it stays there a little longer."

Qui-Gon was surprised how quick his son reacted. He held Bruck's fist in his own hand and held onto it, while his friend did the dirty work and punched the silver haired boy right in the face. A sickening crunch was heard in the corridor – making the teenagers flinch – followed by a pained scream. Before things could get even more out of hand, Qui-Gon was quickly making his way through the corridor and didn't stop until he was standing directly between the two opposing groups of teenagers. Of course he was facing the silver haired boy and his bodyguards, who were still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Dad?" Obi-Wan's voice was a mixture between shock, relief and fear.

Ice-blue eyes widened and looked up at the tall man. Bruck's nose was bleeding heavily and it was obviously broken.

Qui-Gon had no desire to give these children the lecture they obviously needed, if he was completely honest with himself, then it wasn't even his place to do so. But this didn't mean they would get away just like this.

In his most threatening voice, he said, "If I see one of you so much as LOOK at my son and his friends ever again, I swear you will regret the day you parents decided it was a good idea to have you. Did I make myself clear?" At the sight of the furious father, the boys could only nod. With great difficulty, Bruck scrambled to his feet. He pushed the helping hands of his bodyguards away and almost ran away. Qui-Gon watched them go and only when he was absolutely sure that the boys were truly gone, did the long haired adult turn around to face the remaining teenagers. They too shrank away when they saw his wild gaze.

"Dad-" Obi-Wan hesitantly tried, but he was interrupted, "We will have a serious talk later young man and you two, should be home."

The three nodded and obediently trotted behind the large man through the abandoned corridors of the school. Neither of them said a word, not even when they climbed into the car; Bant and Garen in the backseat and Obi-Wan in the passenger seat since Anakin's child's safety seat was in the back. The silence was uncomfortable and the tension could almost be touched. Even the blonde boy felt that something was wrong when his father carried him out of the kindergarten and strapped him in his seat without another word.

Bant and Garen eventually said their goodbyes. Qui-Gon waited until he was sure the teens were safely in their homes, before finally driving back towards his own.

Upon entering, the lanky figure of Xanatos came to the door to greet them. He stopped dead in his tracks however, when he saw the piercing look in Qui-Gon's face and the cowering form of his little brother.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"You are going to take Anakin for a walk, a VERY long walk. Take your phone, you won't need the keys, I'll be here."

"I'll do no such thing unless you told me what's going on!"

"Xanatos!" Qui-Gon's tone was dangerously low and the teenager seemed suddenly unsure, "I just told you something, didn't I?"

The black haired male seemed to be struggling with himself. It looked as if he wanted to say something else, but another glare from his father let the words die in his throat.

"Come Anakin," he eventually managed to get out, while he got his jacket and then picked Anakin up.

"Why do we have to go?" the blonde whirlwind asked, but Xanatos seemed unable to answer.

"Because Dad said so," replied Obi-Wan unexpected.

"But I don't want to go! I want to know what's happening!" the five year old was losing his temper. Another fault Qui-Gon had allowed one of his sons to develop.

"Ani, there are things that are not meant for your ears yet," Xanatos tried.

"I don't care!"

The black haired male gazed helpless at his father. Gone was the surety and arrogance the boy had displayed just seconds ago. Left behind was the real Xanatos, the son Qui-Gon had allowed way too much. "Go now and only come back when he has calmed down and while you are at it, how about you think about your behaviour towards me?" Xanatos only nodded and stepped through the door with a protesting and crying Anakin in his arms.

With a wary and tired sigh, Qui-Gon turned towards his remaining son, "And now to you."

Obi-Wan looked like a beaten puppy when he sat on the couch opposite of his father. His gaze rested on the worn out carped and he was worrying his lip between his teeth. Qui-Gon knew that Anakin and Xanatos needed a more stringent hand, but this was not the case with Obi-Wan. In fact the single father feared that he would do more harm than good this way.

"I didn't know you still had contact with your mother..." he broke the more than uncomfortable silence.

Obi-Wan fidgeted with his hands in his lap and for a moment Qui-Gon thought he was going to remain silent, but then he opened his mouth, "She said that we shouldn't tell you because you would forbade us to talk to her..." wide blue-green eyes looked up, "Would you really have?"

"No," the long haired male said in all honesty, "she is your mother after all." The teenager only nodded and then turned back to stare at the carpet. "Why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?"

Again he was met with silence, but just like before the older male waited until his son was ready to talk and if it took the whole day. "Because I was not bullied by them..."

Qui-Gon's brows furrowed in confusion, "What would you call this?"

"Being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Or maybe the right time, I don't know."

"Obi-Wan," at the warning tone in his father's baritone voice, the ginger haired boy cowered in on himself, "I do not appreciate being lied to little one."

"I am not lying!" At least that had gotten a real reaction from the teenager, "I would never lie to you."

And being the way too emotional man that he was, the long haired police officer stood up and sat himself next to his distressed son. He laid an arm on slightly shaking shoulders and almost immediately the younger male leaned against him. "I know you would not." Again he had been proved that Obi-Wan was a very unsure child which needed a loving and caring parent more like a strict one.

"It's just that Bruck started to bully children younger than us. Garen, Quinlan and Bant told the teachers and Bruck was not pleased."

"Why didn't you?"

"I hadn't seen him..." Qui-Gon hummed in understanding and gently nudged his son to continue. "

Well, the teachers didn't care or Bruck's father was able to... convince them... otherwise. You know, convince them to look away."

"I think I and your friends' parents need to have a talk with your principal," the teenager pressed closer to his father. "Continue."

"As I said, Bruck was not pleased with being sold out to teachers, like he called it. He started to bully Garen, Quinlan and Bant. I didn't involve myself when it was just Garen and Quinlan, I know they can take care of themselves, but Bant..."

"And as the good friend you are, you interfered?" Qui-Gon guessed. The nod against his chest was the only answer he got. He sighed. He should have known that sweet little Obi-Wan would never start a fight, let alone enjoy beating others. He should have known that there was a good reason behind all of this. Looking down at ginger spikes, Qui-Gon wrapped his other arm around the boy, "It's going to be alright. Dad is going to take care of thing, hm... don't worry about it anymore little one and if there should ever be anything else bothering me, you can come to me, ok? I am not going to thing any less of you if you ask for help."

A mumbled, "Thank you," was the only answer the police officer needed to know he had made one step to be a better parent.

They continued to sit on the worn out leather couch, both males sorting their thoughts. The silence thankfully was not as tense and uncomfortable as before.

A shy, "Dad?" broke the silence. Qui-Gon hummed to show he was listening, "I want to stay with you... I don't like to go to mother... I don't like her very much..."

"Oh little one, you don't have to leave if you do not want to."

"Promise?"

"With my life," and Qui-Gon meant it.

He HAD made quite a few mistakes on his way, but he was optimistic that things could still be corrected. Anakin was simply too spoiled, something that would definitely stop from now on. Anakin would not get his will through, he would either eat what was on his plate or feel the consequences. Consequences like not getting dessert or earlier bedtime came to the single father's mind; and if he had to buy a bed with rails for the five year old.

Xanatos on the other hand was harder to figure out, but the police officers suspected that he carved for attention and instead of asking, he made stupid and rebellious things. Qui-Gon had to admit that he had been just like this too, but he had not gone to such drastic behaviour. He had always respected his father, but then again, Dooku had always been a hard and very stern man.

Obi-Wan however... well, wasn't it quite ironic that Qui-Gon thought of him as a troublemaker and in reality he was the family's angel? The older male guessed that was karma, or the little one had – stubborn as he could be – only picked Qui-Gon's and his mother's best traits.

"Well sunshine," blue-green eyes regarded him with interest, "I fear there are going to be a few changes in this household.

The teenager's face turned serious, "What do I have to do?"

The older male tilted his head and stroked his beard in thought, "There are two things I can think of. First of all, you are going to help me prepare a meal now," with that he stood up, with the teenager in his arms. He distantly wondered when he had done so the last time, bur from the delighted giggle that followed a yelp of surprise, Qui-Gon guessed it had been too long. Slender legs wrapped around the taller male's waist and his neck was encircled by two strong arms. Qui-Gon frowned, "Now that I think about it, there are actually THREE things. The second change is that you have to eat more little one."

Freckled cheeks turned slightly pink, "You are probably the only one who thinks so..." he let the sentence trail off.

"And why is that?" he asked and started walking towards the kitchen.

"Bant says that I am worse than Reeft sometimes," his cheeks flushed even more crimson. Somehow Qui-Gon doubted the young girl's words. She probably just wanted to tease her sometimes naive friend.

"Nonsense, I am your father, I know best."

"Yes Dad," Qui-Gon chuckled, "and what is the third point?"

"Stay the way you are."

This time it was Obi-Wan's turn to chuckle in mischief, "I cannot promise anything Dad, puberty is only one step away."  
"Oh dear Lord, please have mercy!" Qui-Gon begged and joined his son's laughter.

Qui-Gon was listening patiently to Obi-Wan's rambling while they were preparing dinner. He was delighted to hear that Obi-Wan was having no trouble in school, then again, he was not surprised. The teenager was a very bright and clever young man.

He had called Xanatos a few minutes ago. The teenager had been reluctant to return, because he still was throwing a tantrum. But when Qui-Gon had assured him that it was alright, the dark haired male had told him he still needed about half an hour to come back. Apparently he had indeed covered quite a distance.

"Have I told you what Mrs. Gallia had said when she had seen me on the corridor today?"

Qui-Gon thought for a moment, "No, no you haven't... you might want to mention what she is teaching too..."  
Obi-Wan gave him a pointed glare, "She is leading theatre class. You know, one of the courses we were supposed to pick."

"Ah, now I remember," Mrs. Gallia had been quite an interesting woman. A little bit eccentric maybe, but she loved what she was doing and she was a kind woman. Qui-Gon had liked her.

"Yeah, well, she saw me and made a dramatic gasp. You know, the one when she is REALLY excited," Qui-Gon nodded while flipping over the flesh in the pan, "For a moment I thought she was going to expel me from my role in the theatre, because of the tape you know. I mean, she had come close, like REAL close and inspected my nose and then she suddenly straightened and exclaimed what a talented boy I was. Apparently she had thought I was 'in my role'..." he shook his head.

"From what you have told me, you are playing quite the adventurous boy, no wonder she thought that."

Obi-Wan raised an amused eyebrow, while putting away the plates he had cleaned. "Of course my role is 'adventurous'; he is the hero after all."

Qui-Gon chuckled, "And to think you were so nervous and unsure about entering and now look at yourself, being the star and main protagonist of the school's play."

"I like acting. You can be a lot of things this way... I fear I cannot really explain that."

"I understand you, little one."

Xanatos and Anakin's return was not to be overheard. Anakin was still protesting loudly and Xanatos cursed loudly when he ran against the commode.

"Xanatos, language!" Qui-Gon chided his eldest while he took Anakin from him.

"Sorry..." he didn't meet his father's eyes.

Anakin didn't stop, even after Qui-Gon threatened to bring him to his bed without any meal. That made matter just worse in fact, so the single father did exactly what he had threatened with. Upon making sure that Anakin would not get out of his room, the police officer headed back to the kitchen where his other two sons were waiting for him.

"Do you think he will stop?" Xanatos asked with a glare towards Anakin's room.

"He'll tire out eventually." Anakin did indeed and the three older males were more than glad about it.

"I think I go to bed now too," Obi-Wan said after everything had been put away.

"One moment, please," Qui-Gon stopped him, "You too Xanatos," he added when the lanky teenage was already halfway through the door.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked curiously and two pairs of eyes looked expectantly at him.

"I want the both of you to make a household plan, where you write down who has to do what and when. Include myself and make sure it is equally split between the two of you," his eyes landed accusingly on Xanatos, who returned the glare with one of his own.

"How long do we have for this?" the ginger haired teenager asked.

"Make it swift but not sloppy," Qui-Gon recited one of his grandfather's old sayings. It was a pity the boys never got to knew the little old troll, how he and his cousins had called him lovingly. Both teenagers gave him a sceptic look. "I will control the plan afterwards, and of course I will make sure that you keep your responsibilities. Got it, Xanatos?"

"I'm not stupid!" the teenager in question snapped.

"And neither am I, young man. I know you haven't done much, in fact Obi-Wan or I took care of everything, isn't that so?" He raised a challenging eyebrow, but Xanatos' surprised look was all the proof he needed. "I DO pay attention, believe it or not, and if you weren't in the middle of your final exams, I would give you the housework of the next three month, at least. Fortunately for you, your future is more important to me."

With interest the single father watched the change of his eldest son's expression. First there was surprise, which swiftly turned to irritation and to something akin to regret.

"I... I understand," finally came the mumbled reply and with that Qui-Gon allowed his sons to leave.

Qui-Gon was enjoying the unusual peace. He was sitting in the kitchen, still in his working gear and sipped a cup of tea. Obi-Wan was staying over the night by one of his friends, they had a school project to finish and Anakin was playing almost silent on the living room floor. The little hatchling had made quite the transformation since the single father had ceased his spoiling.

"Daddy?" speaking of the devil.

"What is it Ani?"

"Where are Obi and Xani?" the boy asked curiously.

"Obi is with a friend and he'll stay overnight and Xani is still in school."

The boy hummed in thought, "Why is Obi with his friends? Does he not want to be here anymore?"

Where had that come from, "Don't be silly, little one," Qui-Gon said while picking up the young boy and sitting him on his lap, "They just have to finish something for school."

"Can I do that too when I'm in school?" the boy's eyes were wide in wonder and sparkling with glee.

"I don't see why not, but for now I fear you are stuck with me."

"It's ok daddy, you are alright too."

"I'm glad you think so. Now run," with a gentle nudge he send the little whirlwind back to his toys.

True to his word, Xanatos arrived not too long after. Anakin had greeted his older brother enthusiastically, but only earned a pat on the head in return. Qui-Gon had explained the whirlwind that Xanatos was probably tired, but he knew that his eldest was bothered by something, Qui-Gon had seen it in his son's brown eyes.

Making sure that Anakin was occupied, the single father knocked on the closed door to his eldest son's bedroom.

"Leave me alone," said son replied, but it lacked the usual snappish and aggressive tone, which is why the older male decided to carefully peek into the room. The room was darkened since the curtains before the window were drawn shut. Xanatos was laying face down on his bed, he had discarded his backpack on the floor in the middle of the way. The police officer opened the door further and stepped in, careful not to trip over the discarded backpack and he eventually lowered himself next to his son on the mattress. Xanatos didn't reply anything, not even when Qui-Gon's hand gently ran through long black strands of hair.

"What's the matter, hm?" Qui-Gon inquired gently, "Is school bothering you?" The teenager nodded as much as he could in his current position. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Silence greeted him and the older man was already trying to figure out a different approach, when his son finally spoke up, "I think I am going to fail my exams." The sound was muffled by the pillow, but Qui-Gon could make the words out nevertheless.

He sighed deeply, there was not much he could do about it. "Do you know why? It's not because of the exam you couldn't finish, because the school couldn't reach me, is it?"

Xanatos shook his head, "I don't know... I've been learning with my friends and I always think I understood the stud, but then I sit before the exam and I can't remember anything of it."

"Maybe you learned too much," Qui-Gon offered and Xanatos turned his head to glance at his father with red eyes, "I mean it you know. When that stubborn head of yours is too full, it won't work."

Xanatos sniffed, "And what shall I do about it?"

"Relax. Just take a few days of and don't learn."

"And what if I still fail?" he was sitting up now and Qui-Gon laid his arm around the smaller male's shoulder.

"It's no shame to repeat a year... Have I ever told you that I had to repeat two times?" Xanatos shook his head, "And now look at me, I didn't die from it, did I?"

"I guess not..."

"See, everything is alright, we are going to figure that out. And if that does not work, we still can call a tutor for some extra lesson, what do you say?"

The teenager nodded and pushed away the hair from his face, "Thank you."

"Not for that," Qui-Gon smiled.

Qui-Gon knew that there was something else bothering the teenager, so he patiently continued to sit on the mattress next to his son. Pushing Xanatos wouldn't help, the boy was too much like him, too stubborn for that. He just had to wait until he came out on his own.

Eventually Xanatos opened his mouth, "Dad," and when had been the last time Qui-Gon had been called that by the lanky teenager? "I'm really sorry for the things I've said and done..."

"No," Qui-Gon said firmly, causing brown eyes to look at him startled, "It's my fault. I should have been there more for you, for all of you."

Xanatos leaned heavily against him now, "It's not all your fault..." Qui-Gon embraced the teenager, "I am sorry that I lied..."

"When did you lie little one?"

He saw how Xanatos closed his eyes, "You haven't called me that in a while."

"I thought you didn't like to be called like this."

"I do," and Qui-Gon made sure to remember that. "I lied when I told mother that I rather wanted to be with her... I actually don't like her... manner, I don't know. She seems... strange."

"I've heard that before," Qui-Gon said pensive. Brown eyes looked quizzically up at him, "You brother used similar words." The teenager huffed in amusement, "Now, how about ice-cream?"

"Dad! I am no child..." protested the teenager.

"So, you don't want some?" Qui-Gon raised his eyebrow. He knew Xanatos had a sweet tooth and couldn't resist.

Before either of them could say anything else however, the half closed door was pushed open and Anakin came running into the darkened bedroom.

"Daddy!" the boy cried, tears running down his cheeks, "I hurt myself..." He was holding up his arm, which was indeed bleeding from a scratch near his elbow.

"I go and get the disinfect and plasters," Xanatos said and stood up.

Qui-Gon beckoned the smaller bow towards him and gently picked him up, "Now how did you do that?" He asked while taking a look at the scratch.

Being a single parent of three boys was not easy. You not only had to be father and mother in one, but also psychologist, cook, teacher, chauffeur, doctor and so much more. But in the end it was definitely worth all the trouble, Qui-Gon decided.

* * *

I hope you liked it and I would really appreciate it, if you left a comment and gave me some feedback.


End file.
